This invention relates to synchronizers for manual transmissions, and particularly to blocking synchronizers of the strut type.
Prior art manual transmissions have included strut synchronizers having many configurations. A principal drawback of strut synchronizers, however, has been their susceptibility to becoming dislodged by centrifugal forces acting on the strut body masses, particularly under conditions of overshifting. Additionally, the struts of the prior art occasionally become jammed with their interfacing parts, particularly with their associated blocker rings. Another drawback has been related to the mechanics of engagement of the male and female cones of the synchronizer mechanism. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that if the struts positioned about the circumference of the shifting sleeve carrier do not uniformly engage the blocker rings, a cocking of the blocker ring will result, creating accelerated wear of the synchronizer.